<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm searching for something that i can't reach by taye_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079819">i'm searching for something that i can't reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z'>taye_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghost-innit [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cows, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, MY LIFE IS PAIN, Memories, Pets, Snow, THAT IS NEVER MENTIONED BUT IT IS TRUE, THEY ARE FAMILY BUT TOMMY FORGOT, fundy n tommy take a walk thru the snow :D, really scrambling for tags here, tagging is hard, this is filler tbh, very very very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>GhostInnit</strike> Tommy sees his lost cow's tracks in the recent snow. Only problem is, they lead right into the DreamSMP, somewhere Tommy is certain he's not allowed to go. But with an escort, he should be fine, right?</p><p>title: ghost by halsey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), cant think of anything funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghost-innit [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm searching for something that i can't reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SHOUTOUT TO WISE WHO LITERALLY CHANTED "GHOSTINNIT" IN A VC WITH ME AND THEN OFFERED ME BRIBES TO FINISH THIS YOURE POGGERS MOM &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was bright that morning, all clouds absent from the pale blue sky. The sun made the fresh snow bright, a pristine field of blinding white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The citizens woke up that morning to about a foot or two of snow outside their doors. They got out their thick clothes, puffy jackets and warm hats, and prepared to tramp through the cold. It would have been the perfect day for two teenagers to play around, throw snowballs, and laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing was that one of those teenagers was a president, and the other was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy woke that morning to a frozen strip of water outside his little cave in the ‘sewer.’ Wilbur was gone, probably to say hello to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy popped out of the underground, snow immediately nesting on top of his hair. He didn’t feel the cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>(because he was always cold),</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking around with bright, yet vastly empty eyes. Maybe today he could finally find his cow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cow he had wanted to keep as a pet had disappeared by the time Tommy had gotten back to the spot it was last at. Tommy had spent the rest of that day, and then the next days throughout the week searching for his pet, but the cow had vanished. He didn’t blame Tubbo, they just started talking and then his cow wandered off while the president cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today, Tommy had a feeling he was gonna find that cow. He made a cute little pen for it and everything! It could share with Friend, Wilbur’s blue sheep that was really soft. There was no reason for him to give up now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy padded through the snow, no evidence of his footsteps behind him. The snow stung a little when it touched exposed skin, but not nearly as bad as the rain had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls had been fully lowered about a week ago now, letting Tommy not only see the spruce forest behind him, but also the DreamSMP that bordered L’manburg. He felt a general sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re not allowed to go there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he usually avoided entering that land. The only time was when… his name was Phil, right? Phil and Techno, they dragged him to the community house and then he got yelled at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned, kicking at a tiny hill of snow. With a bit of focusing, the snow poofed up when his foot made contact, instead of phasing through. Despite what Wilbur said about his own memory, Tommy could remember all the details of his life as a ghost. It was only the Alive Tommy memories that were blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Some indents in the otherwise perfect snow caught Tommy’s eye. He softly walked over. He felt hope flutter in his chest and a wide smile break his face at what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A set of hoofprints, specifically the ones from a cow, dug a trail through the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took off through the snow, tripping every so often but not falling. He had to stop occasionally to find the tracks again, but once he did he picked back up his hurried pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was staring down at the tracks when his feet suddenly froze in place, sending him falling face-first into the snow. He propped himself up on his elbows, spitting snow from his mouth. He realized why he stopped once he scrambled to his feet, eyes widening in subtle fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had almost ran into the DreamSMP land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cow tracks led up a staircase, disappearing over the top. Tommy nervously wrung his hands. This may be his last chance to get his cow. But Tommy was sure he would get killed if he followed his pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody softly walked up next to Tommy, although his footsteps were loud compared to the ghost’s silent ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy gave the boy a curious glance. His fur was long and fluffy, hence why he only wore his usual black jacket and dark pants despite the cold. His hat was nestled in between his large ears. His clawed hands were shoved into his pockets casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats up, ghost boy?” The humanoid fox asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran a hand through his hair. “My cow went into the DreamSMP.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy gave him a slightly confused glance. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gave Fundy an incredulous, wide eyed stare. “I-I can’t go there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Fundy looked really confused. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I-I dunno. I feel like I’m gonna get jumped and then die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy snorted. “You’re already dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gave Fundy a half-hearted glare. “That doesn’t mean I want to die from a sword again. That hurts, if I remember right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy solemed at that, eyes flickering over Tommy’s chest as if looking for a scar. He quickly looked away. “Welp! I need to go get some stuff from my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea sparked in Tommy’s head, and he jumped on it before he could get nervous about asking. “Can I come with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy turned back with a small smile. “Uh, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy quickly trotted up to Fundy with new-found confidence. The fox made his way up the stairs, Tommy following very closely behind. His eyes swept over the land almost hungrily, looking for something to maybe jog his memory a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, looking down below. There was a deep, deep hole that led all the way to bedrock. A round, wooden house full of water, suspended by thick chains, dangerously hung above. He recognized the ball as Wilbur’s old house, the very first house he built once he got to the DreamSMP. The huge pit under was new though. Tommy had a faint memory of swinging a pickaxe over and over, laughing with a girl who had the same mask and blonde hair as Dream. In Alive Tommy’s eyes, the girl had been much cooler and funnier than Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy was at the top of the stairs now. Tommy quickly ran up, following him through a hole in the mountain. The land on the other side was… fairly mediocre. It wasn’t, like, stunning or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy eyed the area around him. There was a badly built house, made of a mish-mash of cobblestone and wood and glass. There was an odd obsidian square thing that for some reason made Tommy smile when he looked at it. A somewhat tall black tower with oak on the side stood a little ways down the wooden path. There was a small garden, although it looked untended and overgrown with weeds that poked up through the snow. A wooden bench next to a tree and jukebox faced towards where the sun would set. It made Tommy feel… things, but he didn’t understand them at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze drifted to a set of wooden doors on the side of a hill. A sign above them read </span>
  <em>
    <span>TommyInnit’s Enterprise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… is that my house?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy stopped for a moment, something along the lines of guilt and nostalgia flickering across his face. He looked like he wanted to say lots of things, but settled for a simple “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy silently walked forward, pushing the door with hesitance. It squeaked with non-usage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the house was… a wreck, to say the least. Dirt blocks were scattered around aimlessly. A chest had fallen over on it’s side, junk like rotten flesh and spider eyes and feathers spilling free. There was a mess of blocks in the corner, and it was just confusing to look at. A small hole in the far wall revealed another room, equally discarded and abandoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood in the doorway, one hand raised in uncertainty. This was his house, he could feel it in his bones. But he was afraid to touch anything, for some odd reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left without doing anything but looking, shutting the creaky door behind him. If he wanted to, he could pretend the door was rusty from loving usage, constantly being swung open and slammed close as the person he used to be laughed and rushed and stressed and loved. But that was just a pretense, and the door was old and never used anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pushed his hands into his pockets, feet phasing through the snow. Fundy gave him a worried glance, but shook his head slightly and continued walking. Tommy followed, head swiveling around as they went deeper into the SMP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another staircase, this one leading down. Fundy took the steps two at a time, miraculously not slipping. Tommy was a bit more careful, but that’s because his focus was on the giant wall made of blackstone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path evened out, crossing over a small expanse of water. There was a fancy quartz staircase leading through a hole in the black wall. Fundy started towards it, but paused when Tommy didn’t follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood still. He knew this place, he knew what happened here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I died here,” Tommy said, voice barely above a whisper. He turned to look at Fundy. “Didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s eyes flashed through several emotions, almost none of them positive. He sighed, scratching his ear. “Yeah. Yeah, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at the boardwalk ahead of him with a frown. He could picture himself in a uniform, bow in hand and eyes wide with nerves. This was where Dream stood, raising his bow and letting the arrow fly, fly right into-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy flinched slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He took an unneeded but grounding breath in, turning his eyes away from the stupid wooden path and the stupid memories. He marched past Fundy, who gave him another concerned glance before following the ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stopped inside the wall, letting Fundy pass him. He obviously didn’t know where they were going, and Fundy must have known that by the way he gestured for the ghost to follow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy searched the wall they were approaching with confusion. “How are we gonna get through?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy ignored him, strutting to the wall with confidence. He took out a dark purple, shimmering pickaxe. The tool carved through the blackstone like butter, making an opening wide enough for both to fit through. Fundy casually placed the two blocks randomly nearby before stepping through the hand-made exit. Tommy, after some thought, followed, because what else was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past the wall, it only seemed to be mostly deserted fields, ending with the ocean that distanty roared. Sure, there was a field of wheat there, a large sheep pen there, but there it didn’t have the same feeling as the densely packed SMP. Maybe that was why Fundy liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox walked across the snowy landscape, heading towards a tall… what was it, exactly? Tommy squinted. It looked like a reverse chunk error. Instead of making a pit that fell into the void, it stuck up from the ground like a naturally generated, yet abnormal tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy walked to the back of it, revealing a set of two spruce doors. The inside was fairly dim. Despite the ever-burning torches on the walls, it was impossible to fully light the place up. A wooden staircase spiraled upwards to the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t exactly get </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fundy decided to live in this giant cube. “Fundy? Don’t you have a base underground?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man scooped something out of one of the many chests lining the walls. “I used too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It got filled up with water as a prank. It was easier to just move above rather than try to get all the water out,” Fundy said, pausing for a moment. “It hasn’t been used in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a faint edge of bitterness to his words. Tommy wondered if that was the only reason he abandoned his old living space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a house anymore. This is more of a storage unit.” Fundy didn’t elaborate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the fox sighed, shutting the last chest. “I got what I needed. How about we head back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Fundy?” Tommy fiddled with his fingers, but tried to give Fundy a smile. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy paused. He met Tommy’s eyes, a soft grin on an otherwise hard face appearing. “It’s no problem. Now let’s head home, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh! There you are, Wheelie!"</p><p> </p><p>"You named your cow Wheelie?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the day i get the courage to ask someone to beta my fics is the day i ascend to heaven and all you mortals perish by my glory</p><p>anyway am back hi uh since this is my only unfinished series atm ill probably be putting more focus into updating so look forward to that i guess ily all platonically &lt;3</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ttaye_z/">instagram</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/taye_z">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/taye-z">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>